


Various Anime Reader Inserts

by peachy_quinn



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Language, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, uhhh i’ll add more tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_quinn/pseuds/peachy_quinn
Summary: just a collection of different reader insert one shots based off of some different prompts. most of these will be tooth rotting fluff but there will probably be some slight angst here and there as well uwu
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader, Shinazugawa Sanemi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Getting lost somewhere (Haiba Lev)

“I swear it’s around here somewhere,” Lev says as he grabs my hand to lead me around another corner. It’s been like this for thirty minutes, us wondering through the streets of Tokyo as he leads me to some mystery location.  
“Lev, can you at least tell me where we’re going? Please?” I ask for what seems like the hundredth time. I know he’s just trying to surprise me but I’m starting to get tired of walking around aimlessly. I look up at him and give his hand a little squeeze, a silent way of saying please.  
“Fine,” he sighs as a dejected look covers his face. “It’s this restaurant that Alisa told me about. She thought you would like it so I wanted to take you there.”  
“You didn’t need to keep that a secret from me!” I say as I giggle slightly at how sweet this boy can be. “Well what is this place called? I can look it up so we can see how close we are.”  
“Well,” He says sheepishly as he nervously rubs his neck. “I don’t really remember the name.”  
I can’t help but laugh at this situation. I knew this would happen if I let Lev take the lead of our date but he was so excited I couldn’t say no to him. He looks down at me with a pout on his face so I breathe in to stop my laughing, not wanting to offend him.  
“Ok, how about we have a change in plans and go back to my place? We can have some snacks and cuddle up together and watch something?” I suggest, not wanting our day together to end now.  
“I just wanted to do something for you once. You always make our dates fun for me so I wanted to return the favor,” Lev pouts quietly.  
“You don’t have to worry about that! If I’m being honest, any time I’m with you I’m having fun. You make me so happy with everything you do. All I need is to be able to be around you because I love you Lev,” I say, taking his hands in my own so I can look him in the eyes. As I look up at him I see surprise on his face and only then do I realize what I said. I just said the L word for the first time in our relationship.  
“Really?” He asks excitedly, eyes quickly lighting up at my confession.  
“Yes, really,” I say softly, a smile spreading across my blushed face at seeing his reaction.  
“I love you too (y/n)!” He exclaims as he pulls me into a tight hug. I quickly wrap my arms around him and relish in the warmth of his body against mine.  
“See, it’s a good thing you got us lost,” I mumble into his chest. “But can we go back to my place now? I really just want to spend some time together alone.”  
“Of course! Let’s go!” He responds as he kisses my forehead before letting me go so I can figure out exactly how to get home from our mystery location.


	2. Pet names (Kaminari Denki)

“Come on (y/n)! You can’t ignore me forever,” Denki whines as he flops down on my bed next to where I’m sitting. “I’m really sorry for making you miss your call with your family. I forgot that it was today! Come on please just say something.”  
I know I shouldn’t be acting this harshly towards him but I’ve already gone too far to give up now. He knew I was looking forward to talking to my family and then he made me miss the opportunity because of one of his stupid ideas. So I continue to ignore that he’s there and simply flip the page in the book I’m reading.  
“Don’t be like this baby. Just say something, anything! I just wanna hear your voice,” the blonde begs as he tries to grab my hand before I pull my hand out of his reach. I roll my eyes as he sighs dramatically.  
“I guess I’m going to have to pull out the big guns. I will use your greatest weakness,” he says before getting close to my ear to whisper to me. “I’ll keep calling you pet names until you’re so flustered you have no choice but to talk to me.”  
I struggle to keep in the laugh that wants to escape me. Even without looking at him I can picture the big smile on his face, filled with nothing but pride for coming up with this idea.  
“I love you my princess,” he sings as he wraps his arms around me to pull me close. My breath waivers at the sudden closeness but I don’t make an attempt to get away from him, deciding instead to see where this is going.  
“I know you can’t stay mad at me for too long sweetpea,” he says before kissing my cheek. I roll my eyes at his words even though I know he’s right. I lean into him slightly as his arms tighten even more. Despite being mad at him I can’t resist his affection.  
“You know,” he whispers before taking my cheek into his hand and having me look at him. “You’re awfully cute when you’re blushing my cupcake.”  
“I’m not blushing!” I say with a pout on my face. It’s not until I see the big smile on his face do I realize that he just won.  
“I knew that would work!” He exclaims as he jumps up in excitement.  
“You’re such an idiot,” I grumble out.  
“Yeah but I’m you’re idiot,” he says with a wink. I just laugh at his antics as he comes back onto the bed to hold me close again. “Now we’re going to cuddle until I decide that it’s enough.”


	3. Patching each other up (Shigaraki Tomura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader has a healing quirk in this one. it’s mentioned but not explicitly said in the text so i thought i’d say it here

“Well that definitely didn’t go as planned,” I mumble as I try not to wince too hard from what is probably a broken rib. I look up at my boyfriend who is in much worse shape than me. From what I can see he has a large gash on his arm and torso but he probably has some more invisible injuries as well.  
“What the hell are you looking at?” Shigaraki asks as he sits down, obviously in pain.  
“I’m looking at your injuries. Come on let me help you,” I answer as I sit down next to him to start healing his wounds. But as soon as I reach towards him he jerks away from me.  
“You have injuries too. Don’t use your quirk on me until you’re healed. I won’t fucking die,” he says as he takes off father in order to look me in the eyes.  
“Tomura, I’ll be fine. You’re our leader so we need you to be in your top condition,” I say scooting closer to him. He glares at me before rolling his eyes and nodding in agreement. I smile and roll up his sleeve so I can place my hand on his arm to start healing his wounds.  
“You have a cut on your cheek,” he mumbles making me look back up only to see him staring intently at my face. I smile at him as he brings his hand up to gently wipe away any blood from the cut. I lean into his touch, not wanting this tender moment to end, but he pulls his hand away quickly.  
“You know, when I was a little kid, before my quirk appeared, my mom used to tell me that the best way to help heal something like a little cut was to give it a kiss,” I comment, looking down at my hands to avoid the embarrassment of looking at him after saying that.  
“How would that work? A kiss can’t just heal you,” he asks, obviously confused by this logic.  
“I guess it technically can’t. But I have this memory from when I was really young and I skinned my knee badly. It was bleeding out everywhere and I kept crying because it hurt. But as soon as my mom kissed it I felt better,” I respond shrugging. I start to bite my lip as regret fills my body. Why would I bring up my childhood when I know he didn’t get a normal one? All of those childhood feelings are meaningless now anyways.  
“If you wanted me to kiss you all you needed to do was ask,” he mutters before leaning in and placing his lips on my cheek, right at the same spot he wiped away the blood. He lingers there for a second before pulling away slightly only to place a kiss on my lips. I smile into the kiss as all of those questioning thoughts leave my head. As soon as his lips meet mine all I feel is peace.  
“Feel better now?” He asks quietly as we break apart.  
“I feel better than ever,” I say as I flash him a small smile.  
“Well I think you’re hurt on some other areas so I think I might have to see if this will work on those injuries too,” he says before closing the space between us to place another quick kiss on my lips.  
“After you’re healed you can kiss me anywhere you think is necessary,” I say as I move my hand to take care of the wound on his stomach.  
“Well in order to make sure my player 2 is doing well I think I might have to kiss you everywhere,” he states with a slight smile on his face. I giggle slightly before leaning up to place a quick kiss on his cheek before resting my head on his shoulder and wait for the healing to be done.


	4. Scar Worship (Shinazugawa Sanemi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a couple of things about this one. 1. the reader works at the butterfly house 2. there’s possible manga spoilers?? very slight though and 3. this is my first time writing for sanemi so he’s probably very ooc, sorry about that

“(Y/n)! Your favorite patient is waiting for care,” Shinobu calls out as she walks through the doorway.  
“I’m already treating someone,” I respond, giving her a confused glance.  
“I know but he’s refusing treatment and we all know that he doesn’t say no when you do it. So Aoi will take over for you,” she says with her usual smile.  
“Okay fine, I’ll go,” I sigh as I put down the first aid supplies.  
“Don’t have too much fun with him,” she teases quietly as I walk by her. I just roll my eyes and make my way to the room where I know he will be.  
“Hello Shinazugawa, I’m here to treat your injuries,” I announce as I walk into the room and see the white haired man in front of me. I hear him grumble something but it’s not clear enough for me to understand so I go on and start his treatment. I notice the stab wound on his stomach and start to clean it up.   
The silence between us makes my heart start to race. I know he isn’t the most talkative person, but he usually complains as I work on his treatment. I bite my lip as I try to focus on my work, now applying some medication to the wound to help it heal faster. As I’m doing this I can’t help but glance at the scars that cover his chest.  
“Do you remember how you got each of these scars?” I ask absentmindedly, partly just wanting to break this silence.  
“Of course I do,” he answers, glancing down at me to try and figure out what I want.  
“Do you remember how you got your first scar?” I ask as I try to keep the silence from coming back.  
“What are you trying to do? Get my tragic backstory or something?” he says, annoyance obvious in his voice.  
“I’m sorry I just, nevermind,” I respond quietly. I try to keep my hands steady as I start his stitches but the regret that fills my body brings tears to my eyes that I struggle to hold back. I try to tell myself that he’s just in a bad mood today because of his mission, but the energy between us feels so different than normal. To add on to that he usually doesn’t talk to me like that. I sniffle as I try to hold in my emotions, knowing I should just hurry up and finish what I’m doing.  
“If you really want to know,” he suddenly says, voice much softer this time. “I got my first scar from before I joined the corps. When I was young my mother turned into a demon, I got it fighting her.”  
“I’m really sorry for bringing it up, I didn’t know,” I apologize as I look up at him, pausing the work I’m doing.  
“It’s whatever,” he says trying to brush it aside.  
“No, I know how painful that stuff can be and if I knew that you went through that I wouldn’t have brought it up. I was just expecting to hear some cool story about when you first became joined the corps and you defeated some powerful demon because you’re super strong or something,” I say before I quickly stop myself as I realize I’m starting to ramble.  
“How would you know I’m super strong when you’ve never seen me in action before,” he teases.  
“Well, anyone could tell just by looking at you. That’s why your scars fit you so well, they show your strength,” I respond as I look down and unconsciously touch one of his many scars.  
“Most people just think they’re intimidating and unappealing,” he says quietly as he looks down at me.  
“Well, they can be pretty intimidating. But I wouldn’t say they’re unappealing, I like the way they look,” I tell him smiling slightly to myself before realizing what I said. I quickly oull back my hand and avoid looking at him as embarrassment comes over me from my sudden confession. But before I could do anything else his hand grabs my own and brings it back to where I was touching his scar. I look up at him nervously and as we make eye contact he gives me a slight smile. I smile back at him before slowly tracing over his scars, loving the feeling of the roughness against my fingertips. We stay like this for awhile, silently taking in the feeling of one another.  
“I guess I should probably finish treating your injuries before Shinobu comes in here and start asking why we are taking so long,” I say laughing slightly as I pull my hand away to resume my work.  
“Next time come and see me when you’re not working so we won’t have to deal with her walking in on us,” he tells me as I finish bandaging him up. I look up at him, slightly shocked by his statement.  
“Ok, I’ll make sure I do that,” I respond before quickly kissing his cheek and running off to see where I am needed.


End file.
